


Let's Eat

by Slutinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, Helping a Friend, M/M, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, in which Stiles forgets about his cooking and decided to eat something else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slutinski/pseuds/Slutinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a sleepover at Scott’s place just for old time’s sake. The two are alone for the weekend since Melissa had to do some nursing business over at the next down due to lack of nurses. Stiles accidentally walks in on Scott in the shower, and then it all goes down, more specifically Stiles.</p>
<p>*Season 3 Finale Spoilers contained*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Eat

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how this ship came to my liking, but it did and I just love it when Scott and Stiles get sexual.

It’s finally one of those weekends; one of those weekends where the two boys would finally get together and have some best friend bonding together; playing Skyrim, munching on a huge amount of junk food and gulp bottle after bottle after bottle of fizzy drinks. It’s one of those weekends where they were finally free from anything related to the outside world. Ms. Blake was never heard from again over the course of three months. Derek calls every now and again, but there’s no promising that his return would be within the following months. They could still feel it there, surrounding their hearts. That darkness that glooms over them every day as Deaton explained to them before they were dipped into the buckets of hypothermia-causing water. But it’s weekends like these where the darkness just goes away for a while, and they would finally have some fun, for old time’s sake.

Melissa was out for the weekend due to lack of nurses at the hospital over at the next town. Scott became used to the loneliness whenever he’d come home only to find the structure empty and lifeless. And he sure as hell won’t even bother to acknowledge his father’s presence, which comes around every now and then to check up on Melissa and Scott. But having Stiles over makes everything much better, it gives him a reason to be happy, and a thought that he was never lonely in the first place.

Stiles fiddled with the video game controller and violently pressed his thumb sporadically against the buttons while the other thumb worked its way around the control stick in a matter that was sure that it would break within the hour. Scott did the same, except he was rougher considering his werewolf strength. Scott promised that he’d use his own wireless controller this time because he couldn’t take any more complaints from Stiles about how it was the latest version of its kind and how hard it was for him to get it from Greenberg.

“Oh, dude! You just got nailed,” Scott exclaimed as he shoved the other teen in the forearm. Stiles rolled his eyes in his usually sarcastic fashion before setting the controller down.

“Whatever, man. I’m gonna head downstairs to whip us some chicken alfredo.” It was this that made Scott groan in a satisfaction due to the fact that he still can’t believe he has not only a best friend who’s been there for him since they were kids, but also a best friend who was a boss at cooking meals.

“Mmmm, I bet it’ll taste just as good,” Scott groaned and grinned as he fluttered his eyes playfully at Stiles.

Stiles laughed and shook his head. “Dude, don’t do that ever again.”

Scott shrugged as he stood up from the carpeted flooring, taking off his hoodie and tossing it into the laundry basket. “Just kidding, man.”

It wasn’t until forty-five minutes later that Stiles realized that he was in the kitchen for way too long. After the duration of that time gathering ingredients, getting out the thawed chicken and chopping the strips into small bites and pouring the rest into the pot, he covered it to let it simmer while he goes up to check on Scott if he gave into his appetite and just ate his arm. Would be the natural thing for a werewolf to do for survival, right?

As the contents in the pot simmered, Stiles began running up the stairs because his hyperactive personality wouldn’t make him bear to just walk like a normal person would; also, he took a lot of Adderall… again. As he walked into Scott’s bedroom, he was met with nothing but an empty space filled with lifeless objects. Wondering where his best friend went, he stepped out of the room and went to check the bathroom, which had the door closed and the water running.

“Scott?” Stiles called out as he swung the door open, only to be met with a fully bare and naked Scott standing yelping from the other side of the bathroom, his yelps echoing around the tiled room as his eyes go wide when he sees Stiles standing there, stunned. It would seriously be alright, because it’s Stiles and Scott. They’ve seen each other naked plenty of times, even in their teenager hood as well as going through puberty. What makes it awkward was that Scott had been trying to get off, so what Stiles saw wasn’t a limp member. It was standing fully erected. What made Stiles take in a breath was the girth of it, which to be quite honest, he hadn’t even noticed before until he closely studied it.

“I-uh, I.. Sorry, man, I’ll just-“ Stiles was about to walk out before Scott stopped him.

“No, it’s fine,” he tries to say in a calm tone, “it’s just that it’s starting to become heat season again, so… you’re probably going to expect this from most of us werewolves.”

Stiles nodded in an understanding manner, chuckling as he let out the breath that he didn’t even notice he was holding. It wasn’t until Scott suggested a certain thing that made Stiles freeze.

“Wanna help me?” Scott question with a raised brow. Stiles stood there in silence. “I mean, you aren’t stepping out, and seeing that you close the door behind you makes me think… that you…”

Stiles jaw was dropped a few inches before he noticed it and closed his mouth. “Uh…” It takes him a few seconds before he answer, “sure… I mean, anything to get you settled down, right? I mean you say it’s not working, so.”

Scott nods and chuckles, gesturing Stiles to come on over into the shower by jerking his head softly to the direction he wants Stiles to come to. A cheeky grin spreads across Stiles’ face as he begins to remove his cargo jeans. “The things I do for you, man. You owe me for this one.”

Scott grinned as well. “I promise, dude. Don’t worry.”

Stiles became bare as he made his way over to the shower. Stepping in, he closed the curtains to shield them from the rest of the house. Sunlight breached in from the window which made the room as bright as it should be, so the light switch wasn’t needed at all. It took a few wet strokes of his body from the pouring water before Stiles knelt over. He studied Scott’s throbbing piece of meat before he took it into his hands. Scott groaned at the skin-to-skin contact.

“Damn, dude,” Stiles mumbled, “you’re even thicker that longer than me.”

Scott chuckled. “It’s a werewolf thing, I guess.”

Stiles chuckle and stared up at Scott as he slowly stroked his cock, fueling the sexual pleasure that he needed in order to get off. What nearly sent him falling over the bathtub was Stiles’ warm tongue sliding across Scott’s length from base to tip. He looked up at the tanned boy before wrapping his lips around the swollen head, taking the first few inches into his mouth. It was this that made Scott lean against the shower walls and entangle his fingers in Stiles’ hair. It helps that Stiles decided not to shave his head, because then he’d have nothing to pull when Stiles unexpectedly went down on him full force.

Scott’s eyes went wide as he felt the tip reach the back of Stiles’ throat, the moans coming from his mouth sending sensational vibrations along Scott’s lower half. As the droplets of water trailed down Scott’s smooth skin, it made it easier for Stiles to bob his head with a few slurps here and there. Scott tugged at Stiles’ hair as he swallowed him whole again, his throat expanding in order to fit the whole ten inches into his throat. But what made Scott moan loud and clear was the fact that Stiles made himself gag as he let his throat muscles contract against Scott’s oozing tip. Stiles chuckled as he pulled up with a loud ‘pop’ sound, licking his lips as he wiped them with the bag of his hand, grinning as he stroked Scott in a rapid rhythm with his large hand.

“How am I doing so far?” Stiles asked as he looked up with a questioning look. Scott’s irregular breathing filled the room along with a laugh, looking down at his best friend as he stroked his hair.

“I’m almost there, man. Fuck, do that thing again.”

“What, you mean this?”

Stiles smirked before he practically engulfed Scott’s cock down one whole shove, but this time he didn’t let his throat expand. He wanted to choke on it, and it felt so fucking good to do so because if Stiles knew how this would feel, they should have done this months ago when Allison refused to have sex with Scott during heat season. He would’ve gladly obliged.

Scott yelped and whimpered. “Uhh, yes! That!”

Stiles began to bob his head once again, but making sure that every time he went down, he’d pleasantly and generously gagged on his best friend’s tip; because this was just to get him off, right? He knew that Scott would do the same for him if he were in the same situation. Scott felt a tension in between his legs, like how a volcano shakes before it begins to boil its lava in order to breach through the long length of its opening until it explodes. That’s how Scott felt right now. He was about to release, and Stiles knew this because the grip on his hair from Scott’s hands were getting tighter and tighter, plus the moans were giving him a signal along with his arched back.

Stiles dived in for the finale as he grabbed Scott’s ass, making him yelp again, and pulled his hips to his face in order to bury his best friend’s cock deep inside of his throat, rubbing his face against Scott’s hairless pubic area as tried to inhale his scent. But from doing that, he gagged for the last time and that sent Scott to the point of no return, making him pour ropes of his white hot cum down into Stiles’ mouth and throat. Stiles gladly made him do so, and he swallowed kindly, every last drop before sucking on his length as he pulled away in order to clean him up. Stiles came as well as he’d been stroking his own shaft the whole time. They both breathe irregularly as they leaned back against the shower, with Stiles standing up and laughing with a grin on both their faces. Scott leaned in to press his lips against Stiles’, tasting himself as he pulled away licking his pink lips with a grin.

“Thanks, man. You’re the best.”

“Yeah, I know. But you owe me.”

Scott chuckled and nodded. “So, is dinner ready?”

Stiles eyes went wide. “Oh, shit!” 

And with that, he tripped while getting out of the shower, pulled himself back up and went running out of the shower to check his masterpiece in the kitchen, leaving a satisfied and panting Scott leaning against the shower walls before stepping out to help the poor human.


End file.
